Te morderé hasta la muerte
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Para Haru ya no tenía importancia, ella era de Namimori asique su sangre debía contar. Había asumido desde muy pequeña la idea de vivir encerrada junto a Hibarin, su vida estaba dedicada a proteger sus tierras de los colmillos del más temido de los vampiros, y cumpliría con su misión hasta la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu ~~

Este capítulo quedó... largo, lo sé. Al principio solo sería un one-shoot, pero ni siquiera alcancé a concretar la idea, asique adivinen, tendrá continuación! Esta basado en un universo alterno, el de Hibarin :3 asique ojalá les guste

Este capítulo está dedicado a Darkinnocence que hace un tiempo que anda dolida porque no he escrito ningún otro HibaHaru, gomenasai pero necesitaba cumplir con todos mis encargos u.u la segunda parte irá dedicada a Dayana-chan

No olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

Él la conoció cuando ella era apenas una niña. Él llevaba siglos viviendo en un castillo y acudiendo cada noche a un pueblo cercano a beber la sangre de sus ganados y habitantes por igual, esa era su villa, su pueblo, si alguien quería vivir ahí debía atenerse a sus reglas. Ella era una niña de solo diez primaveras, como su nombre Haru, una ciudadana que vivía con el miedo de ser la próxima cuya vida se fuera entre los blancos colmillos.

A pesar del miedo, ella era una niña feliz e inocente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, con la frescura de la flor más bella saltaba por el pueblo, como si fuera una mariposa que con sus alas volaba de un lado a otro, trabajando arduamente.

Era muy querida en el pueblo, ya que en un lugar tan pequeño era imposible que las personas no se conocieran, y compartieran dolores y alegrías.

Aunque la lista de dolores era más grande que la de las alegrías, por lo tanto llegó la desesperación y con ella llegaron las medidas desesperadas. En un último intento de encontrar la paz y bajo el pleno conocimiento de la especial atracción por la sangre de mujeres vírgenes, la gente del pueblo ofreció al temido Hibarin que bajara y escogiera a una de las jóvenes inmaculadas que habitan ahí como una ofrenda de paz.

Al vampiro la oferta le pareció ridícula, no tenía interés en pasar la eternidad junto a una débil humana, pero decidió bajar simplemente para demostrar su poderío cortándole el cuello a cada una de las ofrendas.

Toda la gente huyó cuando lo vio venir, a excepción de una persona. Eso no le gustó, asique caminó directamente hacia la pequeña que lo miraba sin inmutarse.

—¿Por qué no corres?—le preguntó.

—P-Por que Hibarin-sama hoy no viene a matar ~desu—respondió ella.

Eso sí que le hizo gracia al vampiro, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la niña parecía un pequeño conejo escondido entre las flores, no era nada más que un animal indefenso y herbívoro, incapaz de protegerse, pues acababa de caer en las garras del depredador. O mejor dicho, era una herbívora que no se agrupaba con el resto, y eso le agradaba.

—Tú nombre—exigió Hibarin.

—Haru ~desu—respondió orgullosa.

Una sonrisa diabólica se cruzó en los labios del vampiro, acababa de cambiar de idea, e iba a aceptar la propuesta de los aldeanos, es más, ya había escogido a la joven que quería llevarse con él.

La gente del pueblo sufrió al ver como un monstruo se llevaba a Haru, ella era un ángel y él era el mismísimo demonio encarnado, pero la desesperación y el miedo fueron mayores, por lo que acabaron cediendo ante los deseos de Hibarin.

Haru abrazó a sus padres por última vez esa noche, besó las mejillas de ambos y prometió que se cuidaría, ella comprendía a la perfección la importancia del sacrificio que estaba haciendo, incluso lo había asumido mejor que su propia familia.

Se fue con él hasta su palacio, un lugar al cual le habían prohibido ir desde que aprendió a caminar, pero que desde ahora sería su hogar. Esperó a estar sola en su nuevo cuarto y solo entonces dejó que sus ojos liberaran las lágrimas de nostalgia, no tristeza, solo nostalgia por no poder volver a su pueblo natal.

Pasaron cuatro años en los cuales el pueblo gozó de paz, aunque el nombre de Hibarin cada vez era más temido ya que el vampiro en vista de sus nuevas limitaciones, ahora iba a distintos pueblos a conseguir sangre, de modo que pudiera dejar la villa de Namichuu en paz por un tiempo.

Haru permanecía en el castillo, odiaba los largos períodos de ausencia de Hibarin, pues el lugar era oscuro y tétrico, no es que la compañía de un vampiro hiciera menos aterradora la idea, pero al menos no se sentía completamente sola.

Nunca le hizo falta nada más que compañía, cuando Hibarin volvía de sus viajes no solo llegaba con reservas de sangre, sino que también le traía obsequios a ella, regalos caros que pertenecían a las víctimas del vampiro. Y antes de irse, se aseguraba de que Haru tuviera el suficiente alimento para sobrevivir durante su ausencia.

Nadie se atrevía a entrar en el castillo, asique tampoco debía temer por su seguridad, lo que hacía sus días muy aburridos.

Y con el paso de los años el nombre de Hibarin se hizo cada vez más temido, de la mano del nacimiento de otra leyenda. Algunos la describían como una bruja que enviaba al vampiro en busca de sangre, otros la señalaban como una hermosa doncella que el chupasangre retenía en su castillo, y existían muchas otras teorías, pero todas coincidían en algo. Hibarin escondía a alguien en su castillo.

El rumor llegó a los agudos oídos del vampiro, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al pueblo de Namimori durante una temporada, para calmar la controversia.

—¡Hibarin-sama prometió que no volvería!—exclamó Haru cuando se enteró que el vampiro deseaba regresar a su pueblo natal.

—Yo no prometí nada—respondió secamente—. Puedo ir a donde quiera.

—Pero Haru…

Hibarin posó su dedo sobre los labios de Haru, haciéndola callar.

—Soy Hibarin, un vampiro temido por todo el mundo—comenzó a decir con orgullo—. Un demonio que se alimenta de sangre y se lleva las vidas de las personas, he bebido la mejor sangre de toda la Tierra, pero soy insaciable y he vuelto a estar hambriento. Necesito morder hasta la muerte.

No era difícil notar que este vampiro tenía un amor propio muy grande, después de todo, su nombre causaba temor incluso entre el resto de las criaturas de la noche. Pero Haru no se iba a rendir.

—Tome la sangre de Haru—pidió la joven, sorprendiendo al vampiro.

Durante estos cuatro años él nunca había si quiera insinuado la idea de probar la sangre de su prisionera, aunque no dudaba en tocar su cuerpo y rozar su cuello con suavidad, sintiendo el exquisito pulso de su vida, y el calor de su respiración.

Pero para Haru ya no tenía importancia, ella era de Namimori asique su sangre debía contar. Había asumido muy pequeña la idea de vivir encerrada junto a Hibarin, su vida estaba dedicada a la protección de sus tierras de los colmillos del más temido de los vampiros, y cumpliría con su misión hasta la muerte.

—Yo solo bebo la mejor sangre, ¿qué te hace pensar que la tuya es especial?—preguntó él, molesto y tentado ante la petición.

—Haru es la única humana que ha podido convivir con el temible Hibarin, eso debe contar—repuso ella—. Por favor, muerda a Haru hasta la muerte, pero no dañe a su pueblo ~desu.

Él sonrió maliciosamente, acercó su mano al cuello de la mujer y exhaló con satisfacción cuando sintió su pulso acelerado. Ella tembló cuando sintió su mano deslizarse por su piel, su corazón se desbocó y comenzó a dar rápidos saltos en su pecho, expulsando la sangre para que coloreara sus mejillas.

Colocó una mano detrás su espalda y la atrajo a él, sintió el aliento del vampiro en su cuello, casi podía imaginarse sus ojos alabando esa cavidad, el momento se convirtió en una agonía, solo deseaba que la mordiera pronto y acabara con todo esto. Se estremeció cuando pasó su lengua por su garganta, aumentando más los latidos de su corazón.

Como respuesta natural, sintió una holeada de adrenalina recorrerle sus piernas, incitándola a correr, pero sus músculos se tensaron y su cerebro abandonó la idea cuando sintió como la risa de Hibarin chocaba contra su garganta, con su aliento dando suaves golpecitos.

Entonces se alejó.

Aún estaba asustada, más bien dicho, aterrada. Pero lo que más la asustó fue la hambrienta mirada que él le entregó.

—Sube a tu cuarto—demandó Hibarin.

—Pero…—intentó reclamar.

—Tienes razón, tú sangre es demasiado especial, debo morderte de otra forma—argumentó dándose la vuelta.

Salió del palacio y se adentró en el bosque para beber la sangre de quienes pasaban por ahí, ni siquiera se preocupó por sentir el sabor del líquido rojo que emanaba de los cuerpos, simplemente quería calmar un poco su hambre para evitar matar a Haru.

Esa mujer tenía razón, su sangre era especial porque ella era la única persona que logró cautivar al vampiro más poderoso, esa deliciosa bebida alcalina tenía el sabor de su vida, lo que hacía que ella pudiera moverse, caminar, respirar, y dedicarle una de sus tiernas sonrisas cada vez que él volvía de sus travesías en busca de alimento. Era un líquido sagrado que no podía tomar por completo.

Regresó a su palacio, había logrado aplacar su hambre pero no lo suficiente, después de esa propuesta estaba ansioso por probar la sangre de la persona que lo esperaba.

Haru estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama junto al pequeño Hibird.

Un grito se escapó de sus labios cuando lo vio entrar con la ropa teñida de sangre. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró por ahí antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Haru.

La empujó contra la cama, obligándola a recostarse sobre las sábanas, dejó que su peso cayera sobre ella, inmovilizándola, y acercó los labios su fino cuello. Se permitió unos segundos para alabarlo, paso su mano derecha por detrás y abrió su boca, dejando ver sus colmillos que rápidamente atravesaron la delgada piel, mordiéndola como si fuera una manzana, atravesando su cuello blando y cremoso como un malvavisco.

Haru no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, tuvo que apretar con fuerza la camisa del vampiro cuando este hincó sus dientes que la atravesaron como si fueran cuchillos, sus ojos lagrimearon y no pudo contener un grito de dolor.

Entonces el dolor pasó a convertirse en placer, sus manos soltaron la tela e intentaron acercar más al vampiro, incitándolo a morder más fuerte, su cuerpo se arqueó y gimió del placer que le provocaba la mordida. Su vista se nubló y dejó de pensar con claridad, se sintió ligera, deseando que Hibarin le robara más sangre hasta dejarla totalmente seca, todo con tal de mantener esa placentera sensación.

Por su parte, él también estaba disfrutando del líquido rojo, era dulce y fuerte, por lo que describía a la perfección a Haru, el sabor iba cargado de todas sus emociones. Al principio lleno de miedos e incertidumbres, cargado de sus deliciosas ganas por ser valiente y proteger a su pueblo. Y luego, el sabor del placer que le hacía sentir.

Ambos estaban ciegos ante las emociones que se causaban, Haru sentía el placer de ser mordida y se lo trasmitía a Hibarin a través de su sangre, ninguno quería que el momento acabara, por lo que el Hibarin tuvo que aprovechar el primer atizo de voluntad para retirar sus colmillos antes de beber por completo la vida de Haru.

Pero no permitió que ninguna gota del vital líquido se desperdiciara, rápidamente con su lengua lamió la herida de la cual aún emanaba la sangre, su saliva creó más espasmos de placer en Haru , quien no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cuando el efecto terminó y su sangre dejó de brotar.

Hibarin se retiró, ella intentó detenerlo agarrándolo de la ropa, pero él sujetó sus manos con firmeza obligándola a soltarlo. La pérdida de sangre la había agotado y no pudo luchar mucho más, su vista continuaba nublada y sus párpados le pesaban, lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Una vez que sus ojos se cerraron, el vampiro soltó las manos de la joven y la metió dentro de la cama, arropándola con las sábanas. Tal y como lo había sospechado siempre, el sabor de su vida era exquisito, pero restringido, no podía permitirse beber más de la cuenta, y a partir de este momento, por ningún motivo podía dejar que Haru sintiera el sabor de su sangre o la de cualquier otro vampiro.

Desde que la vio por primera vez se propuso esperar a que tuviera la edad suficiente para poder convertirla y hacerla suya por siempre, pero ahora acababa de cruzar una línea muy peligrosa ya que si otro vampiro se le adelantaba, ella se convertiría en la esclava de alguien más durante el resto de la eternidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciaossu ~~

Aquí Yami con la segunda y última parte de esta historia, espero que les guste, fue Daya-chan la que me pidió algo trágico asique hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero no haber fallado u.u por otro lado, el final es abierto, interpretenlo como quieran kufufu ~~ cuando lleguen a esa parte lo enteran.

Dedicado a Dayana27

* * *

Haru despertó tres días después, se levantó lentamente y con dificultad, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad la inundaba por completo, aunque sentía una ligera molestia en el cuello.

Los recuerdos la golpearon cuando llegó al baño y vio las pequeñas manchas de sangre en su vestido, pero más importante aún eran los dos puntos rojos en su cuello. Su corazón se detuvo mientras analizaba todo lo que había pasado, y sus latidos regresaron cuando llegó a una conclusión más o menos decente.

Corrió por todo el palacio en busca de Hibarin, pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio. ¿Y si había roto su palabra? Existía una alta probabilidad de que en estos momentos él estuviera camino a Namimori, si es que no se encontraba ya en ese lugar.

No se lo pensó mucho y salió corriendo del palacio con la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo.

Lo que no consideró fue que después de tanto tiempo encerrada, la luz del sol era molesta para sus ojos, y su estado físico no era muy bueno, no pudo avanzar mucho cuando comenzó a sentirse cansada y los vuelos del vestido no la ayudaban mucho, a eso hay que sumarle el hecho de que no recordaba bien el camino hacia Namimori.

Se sintió como una criminal cuando cortó los pliegues del vestido para sentirse más cómoda, era uno de los tantos regalos lujosos que consta mente recibía, pero ahora representaba un estorbo, La tela gruesa alguna vez fue de ayuda para soportar el frío del castillo, pero ahora la estaba acalorando.

Una vez que hubo transformado un precioso vestido en una tela harapienta y cómoda, continuó el trayecto a ciegas, intentando recordar el camino que la llevaba de regreso a la tierra que la vio nacer, esperando que ese vínculo sanguíneo le sirviera de ayuda y la guiara.

Finalmente llegó a algún lugar, no sabía bien dónde se encontraba, el sitio era feo y mal cuidado, las calles sucias y malolientes, no había gente en las calles a quién pedir ayuda, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo viviendo en el palacio de un vampiro, pocas cosas podían asustarla.

Caminó sobre la tierra blanda, aún fértil, pero mal cuidada. No recordaba bien las enseñanzas de sus padres, pero por la apariencia del suelo podía adivinar que en algún momento esa tierra fue muy productiva.

Había una muñeca tirada en el suelo, estaba hecha de trapos viejos, solo tenía un botón que representaba un ojo, y la boca estaba cocida con hilo negro. Una ligera sonrisa se le apareció en el rostro, hace mucho que no veía un juguete de ese estilo, su madre le había enseñado a hacerlas cuando pequeña, sin embargo cuando se fue con Hibarin, él solo le traía muñecas de fina porcelana para que jugara.

Las puertas de las casa se abrieron de golpe, sacándola de sus dulces recuerdos. A simple vista parecían personas normales, pero ella muchas veces había comparado el contraste de su piel con la de Hibarin, sabía que esa palidez era inhumana, además que conocía a la perfección la hambrienta mirada de un vampiro.

Todos los habitantes de ese pueblo eran vampiros.

Instintivamente se tocó su cuello, donde aún podía sentir la mordida de Hibarin. Recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado ser mordida por él, es mas, no le importaría volver a sentir esa placentera sensación una vez más, sin embargo la idea de que otro vampiro la mordiera por algún motivo le resultaba repulsiva.

Pero había algo que la asustaba aún más y era el hecho de probar la sangre de alguno de estos vampiros, no soportaría pasar toda una eternidad sirviendo a uno de esos seres.

Desesperada miró en todas direcciones buscando una ruta de escape, pero su salvación llegó en forma de llama de la última voluntad.

Un chico de cabellos castaños acompañado de un grupo de monstruos atacó a los vampiros, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para huir, pero no llegaría muy lejos sabiendo que habían más casas y por lo tanto más vampiros.

Se introdujo en una de las chozas vacías rezando porque sus héroes se deshicieran lo más pronto posible de esos vampiros. Entonces recordó que Hibarin en cierta ocasión le dijo que para matar a un vampiro no era estrictamente necesaria una estaca, sino que también servía cualquier objeto de plata bendecido.

Instintivamente se dirigió a la cocina, no le costó dar con ella a pesar de que la desesperación la estaba consumiendo en ese momento. Buscó entre los cajones hasta que encontró un tenedor hecho plata, la suerte estaba acompañando a sus instintos. No era de extrañar, al parecer los vampiros coleccionaban cosas lujosas.

Subió al cuarto y encontró un rosario que rápidamente envolvió alrededor del detallado mango plateado.

Se quedó en la habitación, arrinconada en una esquina, sujetando el objeto plateado con todas sus fuerzas, su mano temblaba y sus nudillos se enrojecieron por la presión, esa era su única arma.

Solo entonces notó lo agitada de su respiración, sus pulmones absorbían y eliminaban el aire más rápido que nunca, mientras que los latidos de su corazón intentaban seguir el veloz ritmo.

Esta era una emoción que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, miedo. Ni siquiera cuando Hibarin estaba lejos se sentía asustada, siempre se sintió protegida por él, el vampiro siempre velaba por ella a pesar de su oscura personalidad, pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba la única persona en quién confiaba.

Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió unos pasos, ese pequeño sonido delató su posición, las pisadas rápidamente se tornaron en su dirección.

Se escondió en el closet y miró por la pequeña abertura de las puertas del diminuto ropero. Vio como un vampiro ingresaba en el cuarto, no fue necesario verle el rostro para saber que se trataba de un demonio chupasangre, por lo que en cuanto estuvo de espaldas al ropero, saltó de su escondite enterrándole el tenedor con todas sus fuerzas en su pecho.

No pensó que funcionaría, pero el peso de la adrenalina y su instinto por sobrevivir le ayudaron en la tarea. El arma homicida y su mano se empaparon con la sangre del vampiro. Hibarin tenía razón, la plata parecía quemar la piel del vampiro, ayudándole a abrir la mortal herida como si la piel no fuera más que simple papel expuesto al fuego.

Corrió hacia el baño, no podía permitirse probar ni una gota de esa sangre, entonces escuchó que alguien más venía.

Estaba desesperada y al borde de las lágrimas, jamás pensó que podría sentirse tan asustada en su vida.

Su voluntad abandonó su cuerpo y corrió en dirección a la persona recién llegada, repitiendo el asesinato, enterrando el tenedor en el pecho de una vampiresa.

Su mano temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, los temblores se extendieron al ver como el cuerpo de la mujer caía. Nunca había sido fuerte en su vida, pero el miedo se había apoderado totalmente de su voluntad, haciéndole cometer un acto de homicidio.

Pensó en Hibarin, acababa de matar a alguien de su especie, aunque él siempre había señalado ser distinto a esos monstruos, apuntando firmemente al hecho de que ni siquiera una simple estaca no podía acabar con él, no pudo evitar imaginarse el cuerpo inerte de su protector. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? Sencillamente no podía pensar en otra respuesta, su mente se lo impedía.

Cayó de rodillas, soltando el tenedor y escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos, manchando su humano rostro con la sangre de los vampiros que acababa de matar.

No podía considerarse asesina a sí misma, los vampiros estaban muertos desde un principio, pero después de todo lo que había vivido junto a Hibarin, no podía sentirse bien consigo misma por lo que acababa de hacer por culpa de un acto de desesperación, aunque fuera en defensa propia.

La sangre comenzó a secarse en sus manos, a pesar de mezclarse con sus lágrimas, estas no eran suficientes como para mantener la sangre fresca.

Con cuidado abrió los ojos, ni una gota de sangre podía caer en ellos.

A través de la cristalina capa de lágrimas pudo ver algo que la aterró aún más.

—M-Mamá—gimió, reconociendo el rostro de la vampiresa.

A pesar de los años se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, pero con la piel más pálida. No podía creerlo, ahí estaban los castaños ojos de su madre mirándola sin expresión alguna. Se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó como cuando era una niña, sintiendo el frío cuerpo de la persona de quien le dio vida, ella la había matado.

Su ropa se tiñó con más sangre, pero la ignoró, simplemente quería volver a sentir el cuerpo de su madre aunque esta estuviera muerta.

En ese momento otra verdad la golpeó, si esa era su madre entonces… corrió hasta el cuarto y comprobó que el otro vampiro era… su padre.

Esta vez no se abalanzó a los brazos de un cadáver, sino que retrocedió aterrada.

Ahora entendía, instintivamente entró en la casa buscando protección, en algún lugar de su mente recordaba la disposición de la casa en la que creció.

Otra verdad la golpeó, si esta era la casa de sus padres, eso significaba que en esto momentos ella se encontraba en Namimori.

Corrió por las escaleras y salió de la casa para ver a su pueblo natal sumido en la miseria, sus habitantes convertidos en vampiros ahora yacían totalmente muertos en el suelo, mientras el grupo de recién llegados miraba con cierto deje de tristeza la escena.

—¿¡Por qué!?—gritó sin entender.

—Este es el pueblo de Namimori, debes ser la única sobreviviente—explicó un pequeño mago acercándose a ella—. Dicen que cuando Hibarin abandonó el lugar los vampiros aprovecharon que estaba desprotegido y hace un par de días atacaron.

Haru calló de rodillas al suelo, debía reconocer que la historia sonaba más creíble de lo que ella habría querido, eso significaba que hace un par de días, cuando Hibarin quiso regresar era para volver a reclamar el territorio y evitar que esto ocurriera.

Los domadores de monstruos no sabían muy bien qué hacer ni cómo consolar a la destrozada humana, pero no pudieron detenerse mucho tiempo a pensar, una nueva ronda de vampiros se acercaba.

Haru se mantuvo un momento asimilando la verdad antes de ponerse de pie y correr de vuelta a la casa en donde vivió su niñez, aún recordaba dónde quedaba la cocina.

Tomó un cuchillo, y estaba lista para enterrarlo en su cuello cuando una mano fría tomó la suya, deteniéndola en el acto.

—Hibarin-sama—reconoció.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—recriminó él.

—Haru no puede sopórtalo—respondió, intentando inútilmente liberar sus manos.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, porque no permitiré que te mates—la voz de Hibarin la atravesaba, haciendo que sus sentimientos se acuchillaran entre ellos—. No te he mantenido con vida por nada.

—El sacrificio de Haru no valió de nada ~desu.

Sus palabras lo hicieron molestarse, asique eso representaba para ella todo el tiempo que estuvo con él. Un sacrificio.

Le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos y lo lanzó lejos, ni siquiera se preocupó de mirar dónde caía o qué atravesaba, simplemente quería esa cosa lejos de ella, sus dientes eran lo único que merecían clavarse en su suave cuello.

—Si quieres morir, muere, pero no de esta forma.

—¿De cuál?

La respuesta le llegó cuando un par de colmillos se enterraron nuevamente en su cuello, agradeció que el vampiro estuviera sujetándola o se habría desmayado en ese mismo momento.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al dolor que se hacía tan exquisito luego de un rato, era el dulce deleite de la mordida que parecía tener el poder de llevarse todas sus preocupaciones, dejando a su razón inconsciente, devorando todo rastro de lógica y dibujando un oasis en su mente, un paraíso creado por las endorfinas, perder sangre nunca fue tan satisfactorio y adictivo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le producía que le succionaran la vida.

Después de la confusión y asegurarse de que no quedara ningún vampiro vivo, el equipo del domador de monstruos decidió entrar a comprobar si la desconocida joven se sentía un poco mejor, sabían que necesitaba su espacio para asimilar lo ocurrido, pero también sabían que no podían dejarla sola en esa situación.

Mas, cuando entraron no encontraron a nadie en la choza, solamente dos cadáveres en el segundo piso.

* * *

Chan Chan ~~ Eso fue todo u.u como dije el final es abierto, la mató? la convirtió en vampiresa? bebió su sangre, la dejó como humana y se fue con ella? interpreten como quieran. La parte del tenedor... etto... al principio iba a ser un cuchillo, pero me pareció más sensualoso (?) usar un tenedor xD no sé por qué, es que... los han visto con detención? Los tenedores son tan indispensables en nuestras vidas (?) ok, ya me rallé xD

Me merezco unos reviews? Espero que haya quedado como querías Daya-chan u.u


End file.
